The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘URITW02’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘URITW02’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Icheon-si, Korea. The objective of the breeding program is to develop hybrid cultivars of Coreopsis with unique flower colors and dwarf plant habit.
The new cultivar arose as a mutation using gamma radiation of un-rooted cuttings of ‘URITW01’ in January of 2011. ‘URITW02’ was selected in September 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Icheon-si, Korea in September of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.